


Maybe I Just Want to be Yours

by scout (scout_eki)



Series: Dreamnoblade One Shots [2]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Flirting, Friends to Lovers, Hurt/Comfort, I had so many tags I wanted to add and then I forgot them all, I'm back, Implied Sexual Content, Jealousy, Kissing, M/M, Might be OOC, Minecraft Mobs - Freeform, Mutual Pining, Pining, Prince Techno, Skeletons, and arrows, dream wears his mask but not when he's only around sbi, kind of, knight dream, more like I wrote a sentence and realized it sounded sexual and was like ok well whatever, realistic minecraft au, the Dream and Fundy is onesided, the world may never know, there is a mention of blood, there's not that much angst, when will I not write something with pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:33:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27388006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scout_eki/pseuds/scout
Summary: Techno is a prince and Dream is his knight. Over the years they have known each other, Techno's feelings about the blond have changed.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Floris | Fundy, Clay | Dream & Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Clay | Dream & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/Floris | Fundy, Clay | Dream/Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Dave | Technoblade & Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit, Technoblade & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Technoblade & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: Dreamnoblade One Shots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1991563
Comments: 18
Kudos: 1119





	Maybe I Just Want to be Yours

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone :)
> 
> thank you for the lovely comments on my last story!! I wanted to reply to them all but I haven't had the chance yet. 
> 
> Again, I don't actually ship the two, this is all fiction. Don't push this on them, don't show this to them, all that jazz. 
> 
> WARNING// there is a mention of blood and arrows embedded in a person's body, it's not too graphic, but you can skip the second scene if you don't want to read it (it's only mentioned once or twice in there, nowhere else)
> 
> The title is from I Wanna Be Yours by the Arctic Monkeys

Techo remembered the day Dream was introduced to him. 

It was an overcast day, two weeks after Techno’s tenth birthday, when the back door of the palace, which led to the library the three young princes were lounging in, burst open. Techno was trying to focus on the book he was reading, the yelling of his younger brother disturbing the peace. Tommy immediately quieted as soon as the door opened, and the three young boys all looked up at the intruder. 

Standing in the large doorway was Phil, surprisingly with a small blond boy with dried tear tracks on his face clinging to his pant leg. Phil had said that he was going out to collect some sweetberries since Wilbur mentioned wanting a pie; but it looks like they won’t be getting that dessert any time soon, judging by the missing wicker basket. Tommy had begged to go with him, claiming he was “a big man who could handle himself”, but Phil was adamant that he stay here; it looks like that was the right choice, Techno couldn’t imagine trying to wrangle Tommy in while also trying to bring in a random boy. 

Speaking of said boy, he was currently trying to hide his small frame behind Phil’s legs, looking positively terrified by the boys in front of him. He looked to be about the same age as Techno, maybe a month or two younger, and had green eyes that were currently welled up with tears. 

“Hello boys, sorry about the pie that you will not be receiving, but it looks like you guys have a new friend. This here is Dream, and he’ll be staying with us for a little while.”

Phil’s statement was met with a multitude of questions from both Tommy and Wilbur, Techno opting to stay quiet so as to not overwhelm the boy. Phil tried his best to answer the questions, but it was clear that the scared boy didn’t share too much with the man. 

Through the small bits of information Phil supplied, Techno was able to form a conclusion. Phil was walking down a path in the woods, when he came across a shaking bundle of cloth on the side of the gravel. The bundle ended up being Dream, who was terrified at the prospect of being discovered. The boy had run from his home village, which was burnt down by a group of vigilantes, his home burning in the mess. The boy had nowhere to go, so Phil, being the kind soul he is, decided to bring him back to the kingdom with him.

A problem arose in the form of not knowing what to do with the boy. He very well couldn’t become a prince, there were too many legal problems with that, him not coming from a home of noble status was the main roadblock. He was marked off of becoming a servant, since it was evident from the start that he wasn’t too comfortable being away from Phil, therefore meaning he would need to stay near the royal family at all times. They were running out of options, until the idea of him becoming a personal knight was brought up by none other than the leader of the Kingdom’s knights, who happened to also be Techno’s fighting teacher. 

When Dream was given a sword, the handle fit his small hands perfectly, and Techno’s teacher got right to work teaching him everything he would need to know about sword fighting. After about a week of almost non stop training, caused by Dream’s rapid interest in handling weapons, the blond was almost as good as Technoblade at fighting, which was saying something.

Wilbur already had a knight of his own, a lovely girl named Niki, and Tommy was too young to need one.

That’s how, at age ten, Technoblade got his own personal knight.

-

Techno didn't usually get worried about Dream, he knew the other boy could hold his own against anybody, only excluding the pinkette. However, when they were both seventeen, Techno was entirely consumed by fear and worry for his personal knight. 

The day had started out normally, the royal family going about their business as usual. Near sundown, Techno and Dream had decided to spar out on the training grounds. “Ready to be beat, porkie?”

A mock snarl formed on Techno’s face, “You’re on, nerd.”

They had been sparring for around 30 minutes when Wilbur burst through the bushes surrounding the grounds. His face displayed pure panic, and he looked as though he had been running for a while. 

“Techno, Dream, we need your help in the main room right now!”

And with that, Wilbur ran back the way he came, presumably going back to the palace. Techno and Dream dropped their swords, glancing at each other with matching expressions of confusion. They made their way back through the woods to the palace entrance, their pace slightly faster than usual. Whenever they entered the room, they saw Phil talking with Niki, Tommy and his newfound friend, Tubbo, nowhere to be seen. Wilbur was quick to rush into the room after them, a handful of the palace staff following him closely. 

“Alright everyone, I gathered you all here to ask if anyone has seen Tommy or Tubbo.” A quick glance around the room revealed matching faces of confusion, Wilbur swore under his breath. “Okay, so nobody has seen them, that’s just great. Well! Nobody has seen either of them in the past two hours. It’s not like them to run off without telling someone, so I am going to form separate search parties to be sent out to locate them; they could be anywhere.”

Various palace staff were separated into different groups and sent into different directions. Wilbur and Niki stuck together, while Phil went alone. Dream and Techno had agreed that splitting up would be best, since both of them could handle themselves against the monsters roaming in the dark forest. 

Techno had been walking around north of the palace entrance for a half an hour, when he heard frantic footsteps and staggered breaths coming right for him. He grips the handle of the sword attached to his hip, ready to strike at any moment. Out of the bushes in front of him comes Tommy, tear tracks running down his face and his breathing askew. When the younger boy caught sight of Techno, he ran directly toward him, almost tripping in his haste to get to his brother.

“Tommy?! Where were you? The whole castle is looking for you.”

Tommy starts frantically shaking his head, and in between deep breaths started explaining himself. “Techno we have no time to talk. I had to leave Dream and Tubbo alone in the woods back there cause he found us first, but then there were so many mobs, and you gotta help us Techno please.”

Techno, having been listening to Tommy talk as fast a bullet for years now, understood what he was saying, and quickly ushered him back to where he came from. If Tommy had to leave the two alone, then one must be hurt; and judging by the fact that Dream could easily carry the younger brunette boy, he had a good assumption of which one it was. They hurried through the woods, branches whipping past their faces and leaving water droplets in their wake. Techno disposed of a few monsters along the way, but they all seemed to stay away for the most part.

When they arrived at the scene, Techno thought he was going to be sick. There was Tubbo and Dream, the former desperately clinging to the other unconscious boy, hiding in between two large rocks, trying to shield themselves from the monsters still roaming the forest. Techno could see blood staining the blades of grass the two were seated on, painting it a dark crimson red. 

Techno quickly dropped to his knees next to the two, reaching his hand out to hover over the multiple arrows sticking out of his knight’s backs, along with one in his left thigh. “Tommy, go find Phil.” When the young boy tried to protest, saying he wanted to stay and help, a sharp glare from the pinkette shut him up quickly. He ran straight back towards the castle, hoping to run into anybody on the way. 

The pinkette quickly turned back to the two boys. “Tubbo, what happened?” He didn’t mean for it to come out so hostile, he was just stressed. Tubbo started explaining what happened in between stuttering breaths. 

How Dream found the two in the woods, cowering behind a tree stump from the monsters surrounding them. How he quickly got rid of the monsters, grabbing the two children and telling them to run. How Tommy had listened instantly, while Tubbo was practically rooted on the spot. How a group of skeletons appeared behind Dream, who did hear them, but knew that they were targeting Tubbo, and disposing of one would still mean four arrows hitting the younger boy. How the blond had simply turned his back on the monsters, blocking the younger’s body from the arrows’ impact. How he had passed out due to blood loss, Tubbo having to drag him over to a relatively safe spot. How Tommy had rushed back in with his wooden sword, killing the monsters. 

_ Of course Dream would do that, stupid selfless asshole. _

Techno reached for Dream’s wrist to feel his pulse, wincing slightly when Dream flinched in his unconscious state. He let out a relieved breath when he felt a weak pulse,  _ barely there is better than nothing.  _ The prince knew that he wouldn’t be able to carry Dream back to the palace on his own. He may be strong, but Dream is slightly taller than him,  _ a fact he never fails to remind the pinkette of every chance he gets _ . All they could do is wait until Phil got to them. Techno’s hand moved from the blond’s wrist to his hand, gripping it hard enough to bruise,  _ one bruise couldn’t do much more damage to him right now. _

Phil and Tommy entered the clearing after ten minutes of Techno sitting with bated breath. The King quickly assessed the situation, and then told everybody what to do. Phil would carry Dream, Tommy would make sure Tubbo got to the palace safely, and Techno would keep them safe from surrounding monsters. They quickly made their way back to the palace without many problems, and if Techno brutally killed every single skeleton he saw, who’s to know. 

When they entered the front entrance, they ignored any questions sent their way, quickly making their way to the medical wing. The doctor got to work as soon as they entered, Techno refusing to leave the unconscious boy’s side. Phil went to the main room to explain what happened, while Tommy and Tubbo were tended to by a nurse. 

The extraction of the arrows took a while, but Techno was there through the whole thing, his hand tightly gripping the blond’s, only letting go when the doctor needed to walk through. 

“He should be ok. Will definitely have some scars where the arrows hit, but that’s the extent of the lasting injuries.” Techno let out a relieved breath, thanking the doctor, before setting his gaze back on the blond. “You’re welcome to stay with him, although I feel like you would’ve done it anyway.” Techno smiled weakly at that, knowing it was correct.

The next two days were filled with Dream still unconscious, Techno making his way through multiple books while staying at his bedside. While he was halfway through a random cooking book he found on the shelves of the library, he heard a small groan and a hand squeeze his own. He quickly looked over to see bleary emerald eyes blinking open. The blond raised his head slightly to look around, spotting ruby red eyes staring at him in anticipation.

“Techno?”

Techo let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding, squeezing the hand he was holding. “Hey, Dream. How do you feel?” The blond on the bed shifted and grimaced.

“Hurt. What happened?” Techno retold the story he heard from Tubbo, a few gaps missing. The blond nodded, wincing at the action. “How long have I been out?”

“A couple days or so, I think two.” 

“Have you stayed with me the whole time?” Techno knew he must look like a mess; he hasn’t done much besides sit at the blond’s bedside for the past few days. He smiled sheepishly and nodded, an incredulous expression appearing on the blond’s face. “Techno!” 

Techno raised his hands in mock surrender. “How am I supposed to go anywhere without my personal knight? I could get attacked at any time, who would protect me?” That brought a chuckle out of Dream, both of them well aware that Techno wasn’t in much danger alone. 

“Thank you for staying then, I probably would’ve been disoriented waking up in a room alone.” Their eyes met, Techno trying to convey all the emotions he knew he wasn’t about to make audible. Dream seemed to understand, he’s always been good at reading people, a warm smile spreading across his face. “You’re such a simp.” There was the snarkiness he had missed. Techno rolled his eyes, but couldn’t stop a small smile forming. 

That’s how they spent the next week; teasing each other while Dream recovered. When Dream was discharged from the medical bay, the two still clung to each other, Techno watching his back to avoid another injury occurring, Dream welcoming the comfort the prince provided with open arms. Techno formed a new protectiveness over the blond, and the two could rarely be seen without each other after that.

-

Techno could remember the day his true feelings finally shone through like beams of sunlight breaking through curtains and then proceeding to slam into him full force, leaving him breathless. 

The entire royal family, plus Dream, Niki, and Tubbo, were lounging in the library one sunny Saturday morning. Phil was reading a botanist book, Wilbur and Tommy were fighting, per usual, Niki was reading a book on baking, Tubbo was doing some schoolwork, and Dream was sitting beside Techno, peering over his shoulder as the pink haired man attempted to read  _ The Art of War. _

These types of mornings were the ones Techno treasured, where they didn’t have to think about royal problems, when they could just be one big family spending a morning together. Sure, the two boys twenty feet away from him were exceptionally loud, but he barely registered them any more. He turned his head toward the right to show Dream a line in the book he thought the blond would enjoy, but he was met with an empty seat. His eyebrows furrowed, and he quickly looked around the room they were all in. When he spotted the blond, his breath got caught in his throat.

Dream was sitting next to Tubbo, pointing to a line in the brunette’s book, supposedly explaining something. The beams of light coming in from the large windows cast a halo on the blond, making his hair seem like it was spun by gold. His freckles stood out against his tan skin, painting constellations on the bridge of his nose. He looked ethereal. 

When the blond glanced up, his shining emerald eyes meeting the pinkette’s ruby red, he felt like he got struck in the heart. When the blond smiled that perfect smile of his, Techno couldn’t stutter out a single breath. The pinkette coughed a couple times, trying to clear his throat of the overwhelming feelings that resided there. The green eyed boy blushed slightly and looked away, but the pinkette couldn't stop staring. 

Suddenly, he was hit full force again.

_ Oh shit.  _

The prince looked back at his book, trying not to make his internal conflict present.

_ I can’t like Dream like that, can I? I’m not in love with him. _

_ Right? _

He spared one last glance at the boy, who had his head thrown back with wheezing laughter leaving his open mouth. Techno’s heart plummeted,  _ fuck.  _

_ That confirms it. _

-

Technoblade started to realize that maybe he liked Dream a little  _ too _ much when they first traveled to Prince Eret’s kingdom. 

It was a stormy September day, around a month after Dream turned nineteen, when the two boys set off in the morning, heading to the kingdom a hundred or so miles north of them. They would be traveling by carriage, due to the increasing amount of assasination attempts that have occurred over the past few months. Techno would much rather be riding on his trusted horse, but at least in the carriage he got to freely chat with Dream on the way down. 

The ride there was peaceful, full of Dream watching the world pass by outside the window, while Techno tried to subtly wring his nervous hands together. He didn’t know why he was so anxious; maybe it was due to the fact that he had never met the other prince before, or maybe it was because he and Dream were squished together in the small carriage, their bodies connecting in one warm line from their thighs to their shoulders. 

When they arrived at the other palace, the first thought Techno had was that it was freezing here. Dream seemed to make the same discovery, since he was shivering slightly beside him in the cold wind. He subconsciously moved closer to Techno, their shoulders bumping. At that moment, Techno both thanked the heavens for his warm cape, while also cursing out the fabric separating him and Dream. 

A guard came out to greet them, and Techno tried to smile politely, but it most likely came out more like a grimace. The man spent way too long spewing about the kingdom, and not enough time showing them how to get inside away from the cold wind. After around five minutes of Techno spacing out while watching this man talk, they were led inside. 

The interior of the castle was beautiful; tall ceilings, large archways, grand windows. The long hallways the two were led through were lined with a multitude of colors, ranging from a stark white to a deep midnight black. They were brought to what Techno assumed was the throne room, judging by the three thrones covered in intricate carvings. 

Sitting on one of the thrones was a boy Techno’s age wearing sunglasses and a gold crown. Standing to his left was who Techno assumed was his personal knight, who had ginger hair and brown eyes that widened at their arrival; or better yet, at Dream’s arrival. The knight barely seemed to glance at Techno, his entire focus being on the blond on his right. Techno could feel a pit in his stomach forming, which was bound to only get larger during their stay at the frosty kingdom.

“Ah, Technoblade, it’s so nice to finally meet you!” 

Right, Techno forgot that he was supposed to be here discussing trade bonds. He shifted his gaze from the ginger to the brunette prince, trying to restrain himself from seeing Dream’s reaction to being ogled at. 

“Hello, Prince Eret. It’s nice to meet you too, although I’m going to be honest, I had no clue who you were before this.” Eret’s deep echoing laugh sounded through the room. It was almost enough to distract him from seeing Eret’s knight move closer to Dream.  _ Almost.  _ He felt his teeth clench, but instead of commenting on the situation, he responded to Eret, his voice laced with fake enthusiasm. “Alright, who’s ready to discuss some trade bonds.”

Thirty minutes into their discussion, and Techno was already distracted. It isn’t his fault, really, if it’s anybody’s fault it’s Dream’s. No wait, that’s not fair, the blond is simply standing there and trying to be polite to the other knight. If it’s anybody’s fault, it’s Eret’s knight’s for being so fucking  _ obsessed  _ with  _ his  _ knight. 

Eret seems to have noticed Techno’s attention shift, and he glanced over at the two. “Ah, you’ll have to excuse my knight there. Fundy is just a little bit over excited to meet Dream. Ever since he found out that Dream, or as he stated, ‘ _ the  _ Dream’, was visiting, he hasn’t shut up. If he becomes too distracting I can send them to another room, just let me know.”

Techno appreciates Eret and his consideration, he really does, but right now he has never wanted to be out of a room so badly in his life. The ginger’s constant flattery toward the blond, him repeatedly asking Dream if he wanted to go see Treasure Planet with him,  _ take a fucking hint he doesn’t want to go,  _ was all too much for Techno. He knew he was being unreasonable, Dream and him aren't even a couple, but something inside him was  _ screaming  _ to take Dream away from the other boy and keep him all to himself.

He quickly focused back on Eret. If he was forced to sit here and listen to their flirting, he can at least be productive. “That’s alright Eret, he’s fine, let’s just focus on these documents we need to fill out.” For the next ten minutes, that’s all the two princes did; not without many distractions, however. 

“Dream, please come see Treasure Planet with me. I promise you won’t regret it.”

Techno barely even reacted at this point, already knowing the blond was going to reject him again.

“Okay fine, Fundy, I will go watch Treasure Planet with you.”

_ What. _

Techno thought the pen he was holding was going to break under the pressure it was experiencing.  _ Did he hear that right? Did Dream really just say he’ll go on a date with somebody he just met? _

“Yes! Oh, thank you Dream, I promise you won’t regret this, it will be the best date you’ve ever been on.”

That’s how Techno found himself being brought to a guest room that he is supposed to be sharing with Dream.  _ That is, if the man would ever make it back from his date.  _ The two weren’t supposed to stay the night, but their plans were completely shifted just to accommodate Eret’s knight and his borderline  _ obsession  _ with the blond. 

Techno had done his entire night routine, and his knight  _ still  _ wasn’t back. Techno wasn’t worried about his safety, as much as he didn’t like the ginger, he knew Dream could easily beat him in a fight, but he was worried about the man’s feelings.

_ Would he actually be swept off his feet by the ginger? What were to happen if they became a couple? Would Dream live in this castle? Would Techno need a new knight? _

The multiple questions running through the pinkette’s head were enough to give him a headache, so he forced himself to lay down in the soft bed. He was hoping to stay awake until Dream came back, but the ache in his head caused him to feel exhausted. His eyes closed unwillingly, and he was soon in a deep slumber. 

He was awoken to the sound of the bedroom door opening and closing softly, the light coming from the hallway shining directly into his eyes. He winced, and the blond in the doorway noticed, “Sorry, Techno, I didn’t know you were asleep.” The pinkette drearily sat up, the sheets pooling at his hips. 

“How was your date?”

“Oh, it was amazing. He somehow rented out an entire restaurant so just us two were there, and then he got us a private showing of the play. I have no clue how he did it on such short notice, but it was impressive.”

Dream’s words felt like a stab in Techno’s heart. The blond was moving around, getting ready for bed while continuing to tell the man on the bed about the little details of his date. Jealousy was coursing through Techno’s blood, consuming him. That should be  _ Techno  _ causing the slight blush on Dream’s now unmasked face, it should be  _ Techno  _ causing Dream to ramble about every little detail of their time together, it should be  _ Techno _ causing the flustered laugh to leave the blond’s mouth, it should be  _ him. _

“So what happens now? You guys datin’ or something?” Techno has never loved his monotone voice more, since it effectively masked the red hot jealousy he could feel. 

The blond standing near the other side of the bed chuckled slightly, his fluffy hair moving when he shook his head. “No, uh, it was a nice date, but we both agreed to be friends, it would be way too hard to maintain a relationship between two different kingdoms.” The blond then looked up at Techno, emerald eyes meeting ruby red. “Besides, I have my eye on somebody else.” They maintained eye contact for a couple seconds before Techno broke away, a million thoughts running through his head. The main one being:  _ who the hell is he talking about?  _ A close contendor:  _ what the fuck. _

The two boys boarded the carriage in the morning and set off back to their home kingdom. The air between the two seemed different on the ride home, charged with something Techno couldn’t recognize. Dream was much more affectionate on the way back, seemingly wanting at least one part of his body to be touching Techno at all times. 

Something had changed between the two, but Techno didn’t realize until much later.

-

Techno didn’t even consider his feelings being reciprocated, until they were both twenty. 

“Techno, you have a little frosting right here.” Techno could feel a soft finger presumably take icing off of his cheek, that same finger being licked by the blond knight in front of him. Techno could feel his face heat up, a cheshire grin forming on the blond’s face. The knight scampered off to go chat with some other party goers, while Techno felt like his legs were going to give out. 

Techno felt someone walk up beside him, turning his head to see Wilbur smirking at him. “Techno, you okay there?” The younger glared at his brother, but his heart wasn’t in it. 

“Shut up Wilbur.”

“Hey man, I’m not the one being flirted with without realizing.” Techno’s ears grew impossibly pink at that, his face showing disbelief. 

“Flirting? That’s just how Dream is.”

The brunette laughed loudly, shaking his head in the process. “No, Techno, that’s how he is with  _ you _ . See, look at him right now.” Wilbur pointed across the sea of ballgowns and tuxedos, supposedly to where Dream was. The royal palace was holding its annual Christmas ball, meaning the ball room would be crowded with people for the next few hours. Techo finally spotted the masked man talking with two of his friends, the one with the goggles and the one obsessed with fire.

“I don't get your point, he’s just having a normal conversation.”

“That’s not what i’m getting at. Look at the distance between Dream and them, notice how he isn’t wiping the obvious speck of dirt off of snapmap’s face-”

“I think it’s Sapnap.”

“Whatever. The point is, Dream acts differently around you than he does around everybody else. The way he acts around them is friendly, the way he acts around you is  _ flirty. _ That’s why I say you give it a shot. Since it’s insanely obvious that you have a crush on him-”

“Hey-”

“Shut up. The man practically flirts with you nonstop, I can’t believe you never realized.”

“Yeah, go for it, big man! Get the green bastard!” Techno and Wilbur both jumped and looked over at Tommy, who had appeared beside them, eating a handful of biscuits. He had an innocent look on his face, like he didn't just barge into their, albeit loud, conversation. 

“See Techno, even the child’s noticed. It’s terribly obvious to everyone but you.”

“Wilbur, I am not a child, I am a big man.”

“Tommy, please shut up for one second.”

“Hey! Don’t tell me to shut up, bitch boy!”

Techno rolled his eyes, there they go arguing again. A little voice in the back of his head told him that Wilbur is right, he might actually have a chance with the blond. Fueled by a new found confidence, the pinkette started to scan the ballroom for his knight, finally spotting him talking to- oh.  _ Fundy.  _ Techno narrowed his eyes and made his way over to where they were standing. Neither of them noticed his arrival, so he tried a new tactic: interrupting them.

“Hey Dream, can I talk to you for a second? In private.”

They both glanced over at him, Dream’s face transforming into a beaming smile, Fundy’s small smile friendly. 

“Sure! Fundy you don’t mind, right?”

The ginger shook his head, smiling politely. “Go ahead.” Techno nodded at him and grabbed Dream’s wrist, pulling him out the back door and into the garden they both love. He stopped them next to rose bush, hidden enough from the main path so nobody would interrupt them. He heard the click of Dream’s mask as they turned to face each other. He looked up at the blond, whose now unmasked features were softened in the moonlight. 

“Dream, I brought you out here because I need to tell you something. This isn’t going to be easy, so bare with me here.” Dream smiled encouragingly at the prince, Techno’s heart stuttering. 

How was Techno supposed to confess his stupid feelings when Dream is standing there practically glowing like the stars above.  _ Fuck it, words are overrated anyway.  _ Techno placed his hands on Dream’s cheeks, moving his face towards the blond’s. Emerald eyes looked up into his ruby red,  _ he finally got the height advantage,  _ until they were hidden from view when long eyelashes fluttered closed. Soft lips met Techno’s own, and he swears he’s never felt more complete.

They spent the entirety of the night in each other’s comfort, Wilbur redirecting any suspicions about where they were. The moon was the only true witness to their love that night, willingly providing enough light for them to continue.

-

Waking up on a cold spring morning to the overwhelming feeling of warmth was something Techno could never get enough of.

He opened his eyes, shielding them with one arm from the sunlight coming through the large bedroom windows. The other arm was trapped under his lover’s body; a smile grew on Techno’s face despite the arm being asleep. He turned his attention from the sun to Dream, who was sleeping peacefully with his back towards the prince. With the utmost care, Techno shifted the other’s body until he was faced toward him. Dream grumbled in his sleep at the shift, and opened his eyes to see what was happening. Techno almost felt guilty about waking the other up. Almost. 

“Hey, sleepyhead.”

The blond mumbled something and stuck his face into the other’s neck. Techno chuckled softly at that, his free hand coming up to run through dirty blond hair. “What was that?” 

“I said why did you wake me up so early, I'm tired.” Techno glanced over at the clock on their bedside table. 

“It’s almost nine, usually you’re up a lot earlier.” Techno’s trapped hand attempted to rub along the man’s back, barely succeeding. 

“It’s Saturday, we can sleep in,” was mumbled into Techno’s neck, Dream’s soft breaths against his skin causing the prince to shiver. 

“Did you hit your head or something? It’s Thursday, love.” At that, Dream shot his head up, narrowly missing Techno’s chin.

“What?! We have to get up then! You have stuff you need to do, I think I’m supposed to meet with George today.” Dream attempted to get out of their large bed, but was stopped by arms encircling his waist tightly. 

“We can get out of bed later, I don’t have anything to do until this afternoon, and I’m sure George can wait.” The blond still looked hesitant, but after meeting the prince’s eyes, gave in and laid back down. He huffed a small breath, pretending he was angry, even though they both knew if Dream really wanted to leave he could in a heartbeat.

Techno’s hand moved to Dream’s face, caressing the freckled skin. The blond man turned his face towards the hand, kissing it lightly. “We really should get up, Techno.” A whine left the pinkette’s throat, propping his head on wavy gold hair. 

“Five more minutes.” He could hear a laugh leave Dream, his body shaking slightly with the wheeze.

“Alright, five more minutes, you big baby.” Techno was too tired to complain, and the blond was too in love to protest.

Neither of them would have it any other way. 

**Author's Note:**

> alright look I do not know how to write people flirting that much is obvious by now
> 
> I hope you all liked that :)
> 
> this was inspired by a request made in the comment section of my last story so kudos to you :)


End file.
